


Community Pool

by papalion (kurtwagnerok)



Category: Misfits
Genre: Exhibitionism, Multi, OT5, OTP Question Meme, Polyamory, Vaginal Fingering, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:45:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtwagnerok/pseuds/papalion





	Community Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Who's the most affectionate?

The most affectionate...

It's obviously not Simon. He isn't used to being in a relationship with even _one_  person much less four other people. He doesn't intiate anything well because...Simon doesn't know really know how this works. Is it like a platonic orgy? Would Dionysus approve of what he was doing? Does _he_  himself approve of what he is doing? He never really had a problem with being with guys so he doesn't mind Curtis and Nathan (he minds Nathan to a certain extent), and he doesn't have a problem with Kelly and Alisha because they're nice enough to him—at least Kelly is. Now that he's thinking about it, this really isn't the ideal relationship for him. He really only can tolerate Kelly and Curtis, and he really only tolerates anyone because he has low self-esteem and he's desperate for friends...

"Simon, y'kay?" Kelly asked. She rubs his arm, "We don't hav' to do nothin'."

Maybe Kelly. She's sweet when she isn't busting your balls for being a total prat. She's always nice to Simon. She sticks up for him and she helps understand certain social etiquette. She's the only reason Simon hasn't been completely lost when it comes to their "relationship". When they all first started "dating" she had stopped Alisha from playing mindgames with the poor boy. 

"Um...no I-I'm fine, it's just weird." Simon said and then shook his head, "I mean not that you all are weird, you are but this is...not something I'm uh used to I guess."

"Have you even had a girlfriend?" Alisha laughed.

Kelly elbowed her hard.

"Ow!" 

Not Alisha. The girl was cocky and she loved to taunt Simon at his naivete and his inexpierence, but recently she has been being nicer to him for some reason. It may have something to do with her technically getting back together with Curtis since all five of them were like a "thing" now. She wasn't affectionate for obvious reasons as well. Her superpowers meant she didn't feel comfortable touching any of them except sometimes when they were intimate she would reach out and touch Simon where he was clothed, it was an odd thing that she never explained. Mostly she was content with watching and talking dirty.

"Leave 'em alone Alisha, Kelly's right. If he doesn't wanna do nothin' then he doesn't have to." Curtis said.

Curtis was maybe the sweetest. Unlike Kelly he didn't enjoy taking the piss out of everyone. He is more laidback but at first he was a little uncomfortable with the idea of being with two guys but overtime he warmed up to it. He was very tactile, and it was taken a little over the top since his relationship with Alisha. He was overcompensating from not being able to touch her. He always had a hand on Simon's neck or Kelly's back or Nathan's arm (mostly to punch the immortal). 

"Of course he does, Barry here needs to participate in the festivites!" Nathan said. He slung an arm around Simon, and sniffed his hair.

Simon resisted the urge to push him away. This was his boyfriend, kinda right?

Nathan was affectionate but not in a good way. After the whole tattoo incident and them becoming official he was always touching Simon—his hair, his face, and especially his ass. He couldn't keep his hands off of Kelly no matter how many times she kicked his ass and he was very insistent on doing things with Alisha even if her powers made him go crazy. Nathan, however, didn't touch Curtis all that much because the time-traveler didn't really like him all that much.

"Are you all going to do something or what? I'm getting bored here." Alisha whined.

"Oh yeah baby, get ready for the show." Nathan said, and he turned Simon's face and begsn sloppily kissing the boy. Simon tried to kiss back but it was much to wet and sloppy. Nathan wasn't that good of a kisser, it was much better when he was under the influence of the tattoo.

Kelly snickered, "Oi, Nathan, Simon thinks you're a bad kissa."

Nathan pulled away, "Barry, I'm hurt!"

"I um..." Simon started.

Curtis pushed Nathan who fell dramatically, "Let me show you how it's really done." and then he grabebd Simon's face and pressed his lips against his. It was a slow kiss and overwhelmingly passionate. Their lips moved silently against each other and Curtis' tongue played at Simon's lips aksing for entrance.

Alisha watched their tongues move against each other, sliding sensually. She felt a wave of jealousy, of who she doesn't know, but it was quickly replaced with longing. She wanted to be kissed like that. The only person who could kiss her was now dead and gone, and she had to wait for the present version of him to fall in love with her. It was much too complicated.

Kelly felt herself get a little wet at the sight. Two attractive guys kissing that she liked, was it all that wrong for her to get off on it. She jumped suddenly when she felt the hand slipping into her pants. She looked to her left and saw Nathan leering at her while his hands felt at her swollen wet lips.

Curtis lips left Simon's and he kissed along the boy's jaw, down his pale neck, and stopping at his pulse. Nipping lightly, he wondered when he got so comfortable being with another guy like this. His hands trailed up Simon's shit and felt around the invisible boy's flat stomach.

Alisha looked at Nathan's hand and at Curtis' hand. She knew that if she wanted to she could let them touch her, but they would just lose their minds. She didn't want to be taken advantage of, or to take advantage of them. All she could really do is touch herself. There's no possible way she was the most affectionate, she couldn't even touch them.

Simon moaned into Curtis mouth when the athlete's hand wrapped around his dick. He's never really been touched like this, what should he do? Should he touch Curtis back? He palmed Curtis' sizable bulge.

Kelly was bucking up into Nathan's fingers which went inside her with a wet squelch. He was also jacking himself and she thought about helping him but he didn't look like he was going to need it when he started keening and a large wet spot formed on the front of his jumpsuit. 

Since Kelly didn't even touch Nathan, that narrows the answer down. It was Curtis, who sucked a bruise into Simon's neck and jacked his cock, his thumb occasionally sliding over the slick head.

Simon couldn't take much more and released all over Curtis' hand.

"You good, ya'?" Curtis whispered in Simon's ear. He took his hand out of the boy's pants wiped it on his jumpsuit.

Simon could only nod and then he looked down and saw that Curtis was still hard in his pants.

Curtis follows his line of sight, "Don't worry 'bout it."

Yeah, it was Curtis.


End file.
